xmenfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalyna Sekura L'arc en Ciel
Origin Kalyna Sekura L'arc en Ciel is the real name on Kalyn Larks age 15(?). She is a vampire Mutant and 1 half human. Kalyn is the Daughter of the Twilight King's second Wife. Her mother Liliana is not the mother of her two half brothers: Hikaru Kuraihi Sekura, 24(2491 Human Years), and Haruka Konran Sekura, 20(2013 Human Years). She does however share the same father. Kalyn (normally) has Long, silver hair that reaches midway down her back. Her eyes are Amethyst. She has a crecent moon birthmark on her forehead and a Tattoo(?)/Birthmark(?) of wings on her back. When she was little more than 7 years old her parents were Brutally killed, their bodies destroyed thereafter in a fire. Her Uncle Vladamir gained the Throne. Afterward, before the news had spread to Hikaru and Haruka of their Parents' demise, she was sent to live with her uncle in Munich. It was in Munich that she made Friends with a young Kurt Wagner who would grow up to be (And was at that time the acrobat by the name of) Nightcrawler. After two Human years in Munich, the mansion Kalyn lived in burned down and apparently her with it. This was not so as her brothers helped her to escape and she bid farewell to a sleeping Kurt. She spent Many years traveling the world with them, learning many languages and somehow aging as a Human. When Kurt was a Freshman in High School (See Bayville High) A girl name Kalyn Larks was enrolled in his school. It turned out that she was Kalyna from many years Before whom everyone had presumed dead. In Time Her uncle Vladamir sent Akriloth and many other denizens of the night after her. Her powers, dormant for the last eight years awoke and she managed to fight off Akriloth's Forces with the help from Auic of the Dawn Kingdom and the X-Men. In time, Kalyn and her Brothers (Die Silbernen Klingen) joined the X-Men. Special Notes Nightcrawler AKA Kurt Wagner develops as a love interest to Kalyn. Kalyn's appearance changes after The Incident Powers Blood Control: Kalyna has the same blood control as her brother Hikaru, but Kalyna's is less effective. She doesn't have the same reaction time as Hikaru would in a tough battle, but under normal circumstances, she is more graceful in using her blood as a weapon than Hikaru is. Flight: Kalyna has flight capabilities like her brothers, though her wings are like a bat's instead of feathered like her brothers. Basic/Advance Spell casting Shape shifting: - The ability to change her form at will. Copy: - The ability to recreate any move or ability she has seen and use it against her enemies. Teleportation: - the ability to be anywhere at any given time. Special Ability FutureSight - Ability to see the future Reflection Whereas her brother's may fall into BloodRages what happens to her is much, much worse. The Opposite of Kalyn is Morgyn. She has Medium length Black hair and Blood-red Eyes. She is the evil side of Kalyn. She is Pure evil. (This was caused by the fact that the Sacred Sword of the Arch-Angel Saint Michael in her body. This caused her Pure and Negative Energies to manifest and split.) ~500 A.D.~ When Kalyn witnessed a particularly brutal killing of someone she loved, She was driven insane. Her hair turned black and her eyes became the color of blood. She was stronger than she had ever been. At the time, Neither Hikaru, Haruka nor their combined powers could stop her.(she'd be no threat to them in present day.) She ran rampant over Europe an caused all kinds of trouble. Sixteen years later, 12 year old, King Arthur took the throne. In this time, Kalyn Gained a new name for herself; Morgyn Le Faye. She constantly harassed Arthur mainly for one reason. He was the reincarnation of Michael, and Kalyn Still loved him. When Mordred wounded Arthur (in 534 A.D.) and began his fight with Hikaru, Kalyn snapped out of it. She joined the battle and helped her brothers defeat him. Kalyn found Arthur and attempted to heal him. It was already too late, he had lost too much blood. Arthur Died. Kalyn then Blocked out all memory of this time. -- Hikaru: She's also an illogical, irrational idiot. : Morgyn: Shut up or I'll do to you what I did to Mordred. Hikaru:*sweatdrop* ''--'' Kalyn: NOOOOOOO! W-WHAT HAPPENED?! DID I--did I do this? No. Mordred: IT'S TRUE MORGYN! THIS IS ''YOUR DOING!!!'' Kalyn: No my name is...It's Kalyna not Morgyn...I can't have done this...oh, God, no. Hikaru! Please' Tell me, TELL ME I DID NOT DO THIS! Hikaru: ... Kalyn: Hikaru? Hikaru: I'm Sorry, It is true. That '''Snake', Mordred, speaks truthfully.'' Kalyn: NOOOOOOOOO! ''--'' Kalyn: ARTHUR! ARTHUR! oh ART! WHERE ARE YOU? Arthur: M-morgyn...you silly witch-child...what are ... you crying for?' *She turns and runs to his side. He is on the ground bleeding out from a terrible chest wound* You got what...you wanted, is that not so?'' Kalyn: ''No. It's not, I never...I never wanted ''this. Arthur you must believe me! I never wanted to hurt you! *Breaks down crying over Arthur*' ''FORGIVE ME, KING ARTHUR! FORGiVE ME! Arthur: Morgyn, it's all right. Somehow, I believe you. I forgive you, you are--after all--just a child, dear child. I think you yet know not what you've done. Kalyn: I w-would n-n-never hurt y-you, Ar-thur. I l-l-love you. *hugs* -- Location -Right next door to the Xavier Institute in the Big white house with the huge lawn. Allies X-Men Auic Enemies Wing Cyber Akriloth Brotherhood Quotes K:That's an interesting question, let me answer it this way, Why do you need to know and why do I Have to tell you? : K:IT's FLUFFY MAGICAL WONDERFUL AWESOME ADORABLE CAPTAIN--'' :: ''WS: DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE! : K:...FEATHERSWORD!!!! :: WS: ITS WINGSABRE!!!!WINGSABRE!!!! HOW HARD IS THAT TO REMEMBER?!?!?! Other Pics Category:Die Silbernen Klingen Category:Female Category:X-Men Category:Twilight Kingdom